Talk:Mingy Jongo
Mingy in Blue or red hut? I checked on my emulator and Mumbo was in the red hut along with a Minjo. The red one was empty because I had a game completed cheat on. But many online guides do say mingy is in the red? I'll check more thoroughly tommorow but anything to say? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 13:09, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Wait, you said Mumbo was in the red hut but the red hut was empty? You mean the blue one was empty? Anyway, my blue hut is empty and must have contained Mingy, but I think, although I'll have to double-check later when I don't have a cat on my lap, that Mumbo was in the blue hut on my console, and Mingy was in the red one. I actually think it would make a lot of sense if Mingy appeared in the first hut you entered so it wouldn't ruin the surprise should you accidentally come upon Mumbo's hut first; I'd say it would even be possible that Mingy occupies both huts simultaneously until he's defeated to prevent the player from leaving the first hut because they needed a Glowbo and stumbling into the second hut, and to then prevent the player from taking Mumbo to see Mingy (although I don't image anything would happen anyway if someone was able to do that), sort of like Schroedinger's cat or something, just with two boxes and no radioactive rock. It's just speculation of course. This warrants research. :Also, unrelated, now that I've got your attention could you please take a look at Talk:Hammerhead Beach, Talk:Conga, Template Talk:Infobox transformation and either Talk:List of Enemies#Names or Talk:Cursed Beehive? Thanks. :Actually, I'm not using an online guide. I'm using the official guide. Dinoman96 14:11, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think it meant online guides he checked. Anyway, I checked my console and Mumbo was actually in the red hut, same as on my emulator, although I'm still sticking by what I said about their positions depending on which one you go see first, as I strongly recall coming upon Mingy first and being quite surprised when he turned out to be some evil robot. :::OK!! We need to end this. I put my game unfinished cheat on and warped to a location that was called "Mingy's Skull". I walked outside and it was the red one. I went to the blue one and mumbo was there looking exactly the same as mingy and said he needs a "magic creature", bear and bird got none. I went back to red hut and went upstairs and mingy said i got a surprise...Boom and he attacks me. Red hut=Mingy Blue hut=Mumbo, but need to see mingy first. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 06:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So that basically confirms that it's variable, which we knew, but it doesn't explain what determines where Minjy resides, or if it's just random. Try doing it again, but instead of warping inside the skull, go to Cloud Cuckooland and save your game state, then enter one hut and check who's in there, restore your game state, and check the other. Also, did you use the GS button for that cheat? Mine doesn't work for me at all. Do you need to install the GameShark program separately? :::::I used an automatically saved cheat that made me warp inside a location called "Mingy's Skull". Then I walked to the blue one which had Mumbo. I walked back to the red one and went upstairs and Mingy attacked. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 06:18, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I got that much, but I wanted to see if Mingy appeared in the first skull you enter, or if it's random. That's why I said to try going to Cloud Cuckooland and save teh game state before you enter either skull. Anyway, what's this cheat? Did it come with the ROM? :::::::Click the system tab at the top of the window and then click "Cheats". There is a variety of cheats. I used the warp one. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 06:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know how to access the cheats - otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take the Devil Bottles pictures - but I've never seen the incomplete game cheat, and didn't know how to work the teleportation one (although I just realized after some fooling around that you can double-click those, and I'm assuming that's how you work the choose a character one, which I'll have to check out later). Anyway, I started a new game, teleported, saved the game state, and started entering huts. It seems like Mingy does in fact appear in the first hut you enter, although after trying it many times I actually enter Mumbo's hut two or three times - most likely some kind of bug. Also, the Jinjo always accompanies Mingy, while the Minjo is always with Mumbo. You can try it out yourself too, just make sure you save before you enter either hut. :I've entered Mumbo's skull first a lot - probably more times than not, in fact. I think it's random (maybe it's just more likely that you'll enter Mingy's skull?), although I guess you could be right about it being a bug. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :It's random, I know that for a fact. I did it on my old file where he was in the Blue Skull but then I used a cheat to enter Cloud Cuckooland early and he was in the Red Skull. It's random. However when I did it again (yes I did this entire experiment for this argument, yes I have no life) he was in the Blue Skull again. Judging by that I think it's safe to say that while it'll be random there's a higher chance that he'll be in the Blue Skull. The reason for this is that there are no Flight Pads in Cloud Cuckooland and the red skull is at a higher altitude which will require more work and climbing to reach whereas the Blue Skull can be reached via a quick trip through the Central Cavern. So while the location of Mingy is random it's more likely that he'll be in the Blue Skull. ::Uh, hello, there are several flight pads around Cloud Cuckooland! It is indeed random, and your theory of a better chance of Mingy being in the Blue Skull may be correct, but there's no way it has to do with the non-existent flight pad lack! I'm not mistaken, Banjo-Tooie is my favorite game of all time and I know a lot about it. (Sorry if I sound mean, but people misunderstanding things like this is extremely frustrating to me. But seriously, look around all of Cloud Cuckooland. You can't find just ONE flight pad?) ::IceKey8297 (talk) 16:06, April 19, 2017 (UTC) : Image I'm trying to take a new picture (this one's pretty low res, no offense) and I'm wondering if I should take one of him with his entire disguise removed, or one with a partial disguise, like a 3 hp when he's still got a leg and half his mask. :Lol yeh I couldn't get him to stand still. I think whole disguise off would be better. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 05:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know what you mean. Me moves too quickly to get any sort of first-person shot, you you need to get up close to him without getting yourself in the frame. Of course it helps to play on a really high resolution just for taking the picture. Anyway yeah, I'll upload the naked one I got, and the two others with a partial disguise just because I thought they were cool, though we can just delete them if they aren't what we're looking for. On the other hand, I thought of maybe adding another image to the page, like a nice action shot, so I could use the partial disguise there. I dunno. ::Image:Mingy1.png and Image:Mingy3.png. Toss 'em or keep 'em? Minging Trivia Added to the Trivia section on Mingy Jongo's name. His name, and most likely Mingella's nickname (her name obviously containing 'minge', a common slang word for vagina or the surrounding pubic hair) is almost certainly in reference to the slang 'ming' (http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ming). 00:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Dying bosses Targitzan does NOT die. If you try to enter his temple as the Stony or Mumbo, he will say, "Sorry, but you can only come in here when Banjo and Kazooie are together...", even after defeat. So Mingy is the only boss to actually die. Matty (talk) 14:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC)